


Morning Surprise

by csichick_2



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver wakes Connor up in a creative way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Surprise

Now that Connor’s on Summer break, they actually have the time to sleep in on the weekends. He’s still working for Annalise, but without classes to study for he’s not as stressed. On this particular morning, Oliver’s the one that wakes up first. As he watches Connor, who had rolled onto his stomach in his sleep, he gets a plan. He feels a little bad about the fact that he’s going to wake Connor, as his boyfriend hardly ever looks that peaceful, but not bad enough to abandon his plan.

As he pulls the blankets back, he’s never been more grateful that Connor likes to sleep naked. He straddles Connor’s legs and presses a kiss to his spine before getting down to business. He spreads Connor’s cheeks and lightly licks across his entrance. Connor stirs slightly, but there’s no further response so Oliver increases the pressure of his tongue on his boyfriend’s hole.

“Ollie?” Connor murmurs as he wakes up, his brain not having yet caught up with what is going on.

Oliver pulls back slightly. “Just lie there and enjoy it, babe,” he says before going back to licking at Connor’s entrance.

“Oh fuck,” Connor groans, once he registers what is going on. “You’re evil.”

Oliver chuckles, causing Connor to moan loudly. After several more minutes of teasing his entrance, Oliver finally presses his tongue inside Connor.

“Fuck Ollie,” Connor moans out. As much as he likes being on the giving end, being on the receiving end is even better.

Oliver hums softly as he presses his tongue in deeper. He knows that he can’t make Connor come with just his tongue alone, but he’s going to get him as close as he can.

“Ollie, fuck, need more, please…” Connor pants after several long moments of Oliver probing him with his tongue.

Oliver pulls away to grab the lube from the nightstand, slicking a finger and teasing Connor’s entrance.

Connor buries his face in his pillow and groans. “You’re not going to fuck me are you?”

Oliver smirks as he presses his finger inside him. “It’s more fun to make you come with just my fingers.”

“You’re more than just evil,” Connor whines. “You’re the devil.”

Oliver chuckles as he seeks out Connor’s prostate. “And just last night you had me confused with god.”

Connor moans loudly at the pressure on his prostate. “Shut up. Just, shut up.”

Oliver adds a second finger, scissoring them but avoiding Connor’s prostate for now. “We both know that you don’t actually mean that.”

“Just stop teasing,” Connor pants out.

Oliver lets his fingers brush across Connor’s prostate. “That better, babe?”

“Just a little more…”

Oliver fucks Connor with his fingers with near constant pressure on his prostate. “Come for me, babe.”

“Fuck Ollie…” Connor cries out as he comes.

Oliver pulls out his fingers and crawls up the bed to kiss Connor deeply. “Good morning.”

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought that on?” Connor asks.

“I almost never wake up before you and I couldn’t resist,” Oliver replies with a smile.

“Still need to care of you,” Connor murmurs, running his hand down Oliver’s side.

Oliver kisses him again. “I’ll let you finish waking up first.”


End file.
